


Stars under my numb body

by JustAnPolishAlien



Series: Game over [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Characters Thoughts, Gen, SORRY FOR MY ENGLISH, i really love this rat, i was trying, no beta we die like man, really short, sorry - Freeform, spoilers chapter 5, thats my first danganronpa fanfic, will be continued someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnPolishAlien/pseuds/JustAnPolishAlien
Summary: So it is happening.The great ending of Ouma Kokichi.
Series: Game over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631425
Kudos: 22





	Stars under my numb body

So it is happening.

The great ending of Ouma Kokichi.

Here I am, lying at the bottom of the hydraulic press, waiting for this cold, heavy metal wall hovering above me to crush my body, my flesh, my bones, sending my lousy blood everywhere. All I can do is looking, unable to move because of the poison circulating in my veins. I am not feeling anything at all. Physically, that is. I’m lying on a familiar purple jacket full of stars and galaxies and I can’t feel its softness. What a shame, it’d be a great feeling to feel before my death.

Lower and lower. Metal wall is nearer and nearer me. I may be shivering or I may be not… Why am I lying to myself at a time like that, it’s senseless.

I am scared. Ah, man, how _scared_ I am. Even though I asked Momota-chan to do it to me and was planning it for Atua knows how long, I’m still not ready to face death. How great would it be to be killed while sleeping or just die quickly, not looking all the time at the weapon that is going to end your life in several seconds. Really slow seconds.  
I am scared. More than anything I wanted to just close my eyes and think about something different but I just couldn’t. So here I am, looking continuously and getting more and more scared. My breaths are shallow and fast, my tired and weak heart relentlessly tries to pomp heavy blood through my veins. Why? Couldn’t it just stop already?

I am scared. Because of who I am and preparations I’ve been doing recently while developing my plan I couldn’t became closer to any of these people I’ve been living with for several weeks now. They hated me and nobody cared about me. That hurts. Why was I like that to them? It’s nothing like me… Is it…? After all, I’ve been _always_ like that. Haven’t I…?

I am scared. Only thing I’m hearing right now are muffled sobs of Momota Kaito. Was he crying? After someone like me…? He has way too soft heart. Now I’m worried if my plan will succeed with him… Probably not. Well, it’s too late to be thinking about it… I’d like to think, if it wasn’t for another thought. My plan was pointless from the beginning. What was I even thinking? _He_ will for sure ruin it. Saihara Shuichi… The only person I considered being worth putting my trust in. Ha, looks like I mistrusted him after all… I almost smiled crookedly at the thought. Almost. Instead I felt one lonely teardrop at my cheek.

I took one last trembling breath, Momota’s sobs the last thing I heard and warm track of tear the last thing I felt, before everything stopped.

_Saihara Shuichi… please, end this game. I trust you with that._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, good people who read this short thing. I'm really thankful for that, it means to me a lot <3  
> It'd be nice if you would comment or something, maybe show me some mistake I made in English grammar or anything... Or just your thoughts about my thoughts if you know what I mean c:  
> God, if it isn't awkward what I am writing here...  
> So I'll just say I plan to do continuation, so if you'd be interested...  
> Yeah, that's it, goodbye and thanks again <3


End file.
